Nebula Class
History Construction of the Nebula-class was spearheaded under the authority of the Yoyodyne Division, and ranged in construction dates from as early as 2363 to as late as 2367. Vessels including [http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/USS_Phoenix USS Phoenix] and [http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/USS_Sutherland USS Sutherland] where constructed at this time at both the 40 Eridani A Starfleet Construction Yards and later the San Francisco Fleet Yards orbiting Earth. (TNG: "The Wounded", "Redemption II" dedication plaques) The mission profile of the Nebula-class varied from performing various scientific roles to conducting patrol and transport duties. (DS9: "Second Sight", "Explorers"; TNG: "Brothers" set artwork; TNG: "Sarek", "The Game") The Nebula-class was present in several major Federation engagements against the Borg, including the Battle of Wolf 359 and the Battle of Sector 001. (DS9: "Emissary"; Star Trek: First Contact) They were also present in numerous Dominion War battles, including the Second Battle of Chin'toka and Battle of Cardassia. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil", "What You Leave Behind") Nebula-class starships were also shown as models on several occasions such as in Deep Space 9's classroom. (DS9: "The Nagus") Technical Data Design The Nebula-class shared a similar design lineage with its slightly larger [http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Galaxy_class Galaxy-class] counterpart. The Nebula-class was composed of two hull sections; the saucer-shaped primary hull mounted atop the secondary hull, with two warp nacelles mounted on either side of the secondary hull, directly below the primary hull. (TNG: "The Wounded", etc.) Atop the primary hull was a superstructure which could support a variety of modules, such as the inclusion of a triangular platform, fitted with torpedo launchers, an oval platform, or additional warp nacelles. (TNG: "Redemption II", "The Wounded", "Future Imperfect") By 2375, the Nebula-class was reconfigured slightly to include more of a Galaxy-class style secondary hull and deflector dish. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") Defensive systems The Nebula-class was equipped with multiple phaser banks, located at various points along both hulls, as well as multiple torpedo launchers. The Nebula-class had a maximum effective weapons range exceeding 300,000 kilometers. (TNG: "The Wounded") The typical offensive arsenal of the Nebula-class included a torpedo launcher located on the secondary hull above the deflector dish, and on some variants, a torpedo launcher located on the superstructure located above the primary hull. (Star Trek: First Contact; TNG: "Redemption II") Phaser positions included the forward-most part of the primary hull, and on the secondary hull, below the deflector dish. (VOY: "Non Sequitur", "Message in a Bottle", "Endgame"; DS9: "Emissary") While considered more than a match for a Cardassian supply ship, the Nebula-class was also capable of successfully withstanding a direct hit from a Cardassian warship as a result of an unshielded attack. (TNG: "The Wounded") They were, however, unable to single-handedly withstand an assault from wing of Cardassian destroyers. (DS9: "Waltz") Some Nebula-class starships, including the Phoenix used a "high-energy sensor sweep" that cycled every 5.5 minutes. Between each of those cycles, a "window" of 1/50th of a second would open, requiring the ship's shields to be realigned. (TNG: "The Wounded") Propulsion systems The propulsion systems for the Nebula-class were constructed under the authority of Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems. (TNG: "Redemption II" dedication plaque) The engines of a Nebula-class need to operate with a mixture above ninety percent in order to successfully leave orbit of a planet. Additionally, the starboard power coupling was located adjacent to decks ten through twelve. (TNG: "Redemption II") In 2370, the theoretical maximum speed for the warp drive of Nebula-class starships, including the [http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/USS_Prometheus_%28NCC-71201%29 USS Prometheus] was warp 9.5. When fine-tuned, the warp drive could be pushed to warp 9.6. (DS9: "Second Sight") By 2374, the [http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/USS_Bonchune USS Bonchune] was able to pursue and catch the [http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/USS_Prometheus_%28Prometheus_class%29 USS Prometheus], which was traveling at warp 9.9. (VOY: "Message in a Bottle") In an alternate timeline, the ''Nebula-class was described as being "a lot faster" than a [http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Yellowstone_class Yellowstone-class'']'' runabout.'' (VOY: "Non Sequitur") Auxiliary craft Nebula-class starships were equipped with a variety of auxiliary craft, including the type 6 and type 7 shuttlecraft, as well as the smaller type 15 shuttlepod, and other large shuttlecraft. (DS9: "Waltz", "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night", "Tears of the Prophets", "Second Sight"; Star Trek Generations) Ships Using This Class in Star Trek: Second Fleet Online There are no ships using this class in ST:SFO currently. References Specifications for the ship: Memory Alpha and Ships of the Starfleet, Volume I Pictures: From Paramount and CBS through Memory Alpha Category:Ship Classes